The Morning After
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction : Ron se réveille avec une gueule de bois monumentale. Il se retrouve dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien et ne se rappelle plus ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Enfin, pas tout de suite...Slash : HarryRon.


**Auteur :** **_Matroushka_**

**Traducteur :** Lirius

**Bêta-reader :** Keira Snape

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction _The Morning After_ de **_Matroushka_**, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire son histoire. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _JK Rowling_, et nous ne faisons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

ooOoo

Ron ouvrit prudemment une paupière avant de la refermer presque immédiatement. Sa tête le martelait, et sa bouche donnait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait emplie de chaussettes sales durant la nuit.

- Merlin, ma tête.

Les yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent d'un coup tout en tournant brutalement la tête. Il grimaça. Son estomac et sa tête n'avaient guère semblé apprécier ce mouvement brusque.

- Harry ? Que… grommela-t-il en regardant la tignasse de cheveux noirs à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

Il déglutit difficilement et essaya à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

Harry se mit lentement sur le dos et grimaça en ouvrant les yeux.

- S'il te plaît, ne crie pas. Ma tête est en train de me tuer et je crois que je vais vomir, murmura-t-il. Il y a un truc contre la gueule de bois dans la table de nuit.

Ron se suréleva délicatement sur un coude, écarta les rideaux du lit et fixa l'endroit où sa table de nuit aurait due normalement se trouver.

- Quelqu'un m'a piqué ma table de nuit, dit-il en fixant l'espace vide.

Il se tourna vers Harry et vit qu'il cherchait de l'autre côté des rideaux, de son côté du lit. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit ; il n'était pas dans son lit. Mais dans celui de Harry. Et la raison pour laquelle il était dans le lit de Harry le tracassait, le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais une nouvelle vague de nausée le frappa et il n'essaya plus de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il devait s'occuper de choses plus importantes en ce moment. Comme essayer de ne pas vomir sur son meilleur ami. Et essayer d'empêcher sa tête d'exploser.

- Tiens, ça va aller mieux. Prends ça, dit Harry.

Ron prit la bouteille qu'il lui proposait et avala plusieurs gorgées de la potion au goût de menthe. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en remarquant que la potion commença aussitôt à atténuer la douleur de sa tête. Il redonna la bouteille à Harry et se rallongea prudemment.

- Sirius a dit qu'il fallait rester allongé et immobile pendant quelques minutes pour lui laisser le temps de faire effet.

- Ça me convient, répondit Ron.

En fait, rester allongé et immobile lui semblait être la meilleure idée qu'on lui ait jamais proposée. Le lit se creusa légèrement lorsque Harry s'allongea à nouveau à côté de lui. Ron ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup moins nauséeux, et le martèlement dans sa tête était presque parti. Un doux ronflement s'éleva à côté de lui, et il tourna la tête pour observer Harry pendant un moment. Il avait l'air si paisible, allongé là. Ron se rallongea et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Penser à Harry avait fait revenir ce sentiment inquiétant et gênant avec encore plus de force. Il devait se rappeler quelque chose. Quelque chose était arrivé la nuit dernière, mais plus il essayait de s'en rappeler, plus ses souvenirs semblaient devenir insaisissables. Il n'avait plus du tout sommeil, et son mal de tête et ses nausées avaient disparus. Il décida donc d'aborder le problème de façon méthodique. Il allait commencer avec les souvenirs les plus anciens qu'il avait de la soirée de la vieille et verrait s'il pouvait reconstituer ce qui était arrivé ensuite.

Ron allait avoir seize ans Lundi. Seamus avait dit qu'ils devraient fêter son anniversaire - apparemment, avoir seize ans avait plus d'importance dans le monde Moldu que dans le monde sorcier. Sur le moment, Ron avait pensé que son anniversaire n'était qu'une bonne excuse pour que tout le monde se prenne une cuite, mais ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas plus que ça. Seamus avait été un vrai idiot envers Harry après toutes les conneries que La Gazette du Sorcier avaient publiées, et maintenant que tout le monde reconnaissait que Harry avait eu raison concernant Son retour, Seamus faisait tout pour se faire pardonner. Il avait même proposé de fournir l'alcool : il avait apparemment deux bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'il cachait dans sa malle depuis Noël. Tout le monde avait immédiatement accepté.

Ils avaient mangé une bonne partie de la nourriture et bu pas mal de verres chacun lorsque la conversation avait, comme d'habitude, déviée sur le sexe. Seamus partageait avec eux sa collection de porno depuis le début de leur troisième année, il n'était donc pas anormal pour eux de s'asseoir tous ensemble et de ricaner en regardant des photos et en se racontant les histoires que leurs grands frères ou leurs cousins leur avaient racontées. Harry et Neville avaient tendance à les écouter avec avidité, et c'était les seuls moments où Ron était content d'avoir des grands frères.

Mais ils n'avaient jamais bu autant d'alcool auparavant. La Bieraubeurre et l'étrange alcool Moldu que Dean ou Seamus volaient chez eux était la seule expérience qu'ils avaient concernant l'alcool. Le niveau des bouteilles diminuait en même temps que leurs inhibitions - et que leur bon sens, aussi, apparemment. Ainsi, lorsque Seamus avait commencé à parler de quelque chose appelé "un cercle de masturbation", Ron s'était dit que l'idée était merveilleuse, tout comme Dean. Harry avait pris une profonde teinte cramoisie puis murmuré quelque chose d'évasif, et Neville, lui, était complètement perdu. Lorsque Seamus commença à expliquer à Neville, d'une manière légèrement incohérente, en quoi cela consistait exactement, Neville eut l'air horrifié.

_- Pourquoi ? On a déjà entendu tous les autres se masturber la nuit, et on s'est déjà tous vu à poil. C'est juste pour rire, c'est tout._

_- Ouais, mais je ne sais pas trop…laisser quelqu'un d'autre…_

_- Quoi ? Non ! On le fait nous-mêmes. Mais ensemble. Ouais. _

_Seamus fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de régler un problème difficile. Puis il secoua rapidement la tête. _

_- Mais de toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance, non ? Ce n'est qu'une main. C'est la même chose que lorsque que c'est une fille qui te le fait._

_- Bien sûr. Comme si tu savais ce que ça fait, railla Dean._

_- Ouais, bien sûr que je sais ! Ne me dites pas qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'est jamais fait masturbé par une fille ?_

Ron rit doucement lorsqu'il se rappela l'expression de Seamus. Il avait eu l'air totalement estomaqué lorsque tout le monde avait secoué négativement la tête. Il les avait surnommé "le groupe des branleurs", avait servi un nouveau verre d'alcool à tout le monde, puis il avait sorti quelques magazines extrêmement graphiques qu'il ne leur avait jamais montrés auparavant, en déclarant qu'ils avaient de toute évidence désespérément besoin de conseils concrets. Et Ron devait reconnaître que ça avait été très éducatif. De plus, Seamus avait beaucoup plus d'expérience avec les filles que ce que même Dean avait supposé, ou alors il avait vraiment une imagination des plus fertiles.

Jusque-là, Ron se rappelait très bien de ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, après ça, tout devenait beaucoup plus flou. Il se rappelait vaguement de quelques commentaires grossiers que Seamus avait fait à propos de la notoriété d'Harry qui pouvait lui permettre d'avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait. À chaque fois, Dean avait grimacé et rapidement changé de sujet tout en servant à tout le monde un nouveau verre d'alcool. Au lieu de s'énerver contre Seamus, Harry avait simplement secoué la tête et était resté assis là, à fixer son verre. Ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à Harry, donc Ron lui avait demandé s'il allait bien et ensuite…

Les yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent brusquement et il haleta. Oh bon sang de bonsoir, non. Mais maintenant que les souvenirs commençaient à lui revenir, il ne pouvait les empêcher d'envahir son esprit.

_- Ouais, tout le monde veut le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Il a raison. Mais personne n'est intéressé par 'juste Harry'._

_- Mais Cho…_

_- N'était pas réellement intéressé par moi, Ron. Elle voulait un trophée à exposer, ou un remplaçant pour Cédric. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. J'aimerais juste embrasser quelqu'un qui n'est pas en train de pleurer, et qui me veut pour moi, pas pour ma célébrité, tu comprends ? Juste une fois. Est-ce que c'est trop demander ?_

Harry avait eu l'air si profondément malheureux que quelque chose en Ron s'était brisé. Alors Ron s'était penché et l'avait embrassé. Ça lui avait semblé être la chose la plus naturelle au monde à faire, à ce moment-là. Il grimaça lorsqu'il se souvint des sifflements et des commentaires lubriques des autres quand ils s'étaient séparés. Seamus avait dit quelque chose de vulgaire à propos de commencer le "cercle de masturbation" sans lui, et…et c'est à ce moment-là que Neville avait poussé un bruyant ronflement en commençant à glisser par terre. Pour une raison totalement inconnue, cela avait déclenché parmi eux un énorme fou rire, et Ron se rappelait nettement de s'être allongé sur le sol en se tenant les côtes. Il riait aux larmes.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Ce qui s'était passé après ça était encore plus flou. Il se souvint d'avoir aidé Dean à hisser Neville sur son lit puis d'avoir insisté pour aider Harry également. Harry s'était-il également endormi ? Ron n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Mais, oui, sûrement…n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils étaient dans cette situation. Il s'était endormi, comme Neville, et Ron l'avait porté, avec quelques difficultés, jusqu'à son lit. Il s'était alors sûrement endormi également avant de pouvoir atteindre son lit.

Un léger mouvement à côté de lui tira Ron de son introspection. Harry bâilla et bougea légèrement. Ron tourna la tête pour tomber sur Harry qui le regardait avec une expression étrange.

- Ron ?

- Ouais.

- Tu portes quelque chose ?

Ron se trémoussa, histoire de vérifier.

- Non…

Et cet étrange sentiment de gêne lui revint avec force. Ils portaient des pyjamas la nuit dernière. Et si Ron s'était endormi, pourquoi…

Harry toussa légèrement.

- Il doit y avoir une excellente raison pour expliquer le fait que nous soyons dans le même lit, nus, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr, répondit machinalement Ron.

Mais alors qu'il répondait, ce sentiment d'inquiétude qu'il avait depuis son réveil lui revint. Il eut un halètement d'horreur. Il commençait à se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière. Il devait parler à Harry avant que ce dernier ne…

- Oh bordel.

- Harry, je…

- Oh bordel, répéta Harry, plus fort cette fois-ci.

Il descendit du lit en trébuchant, enfila un boxer puis tâtonna autour de lui pour trouver ses lunettes et les mettre.

- Je…euh…la salle de bain.

Il prit ses vêtements et sortit en trombe du dortoir, ne lançant pas un seul regard à Ron.

Au moins, Harry ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire ; il ne se rappelait probablement pas de tout. Tout comme Ron. Cependant, si on se fiait à ce qu'il se rappelait, Harry avait de très bonnes raisons pour lui hurler dessus. Ou peut-être qu'il allait devenir muet. Ron soupira. Ces derniers jours, Harry avait agi comme s'il avait été l'une des expériences les plus douteuses de Gred et Forge. Il avait été morose depuis le début de leur cinquième année, et Ron ne savait plus comment il réagissait. Mais il restait le meilleur ami que Ron ait jamais eu, et il avait l'affreux sentiment d'avoir peut-être tout bousillé avec cette histoire.

Ron soupira à nouveau, et il se concentra délibérément sur le présent. Il prit son pyjama, reposant au bout du lit en un petit tas, puis regarda à travers les rideaux du lit. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre. Les rideaux étaient tous ouverts, et les lits étaient tous défaits. Tous sauf un. Le sien, et il était évident que personne n'y avait dormi la veille. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir fermé les rideaux la nuit dernière. Les choses allaient déjà assez mal comme ça sans que tous leurs camarades de dortoir ne soient également au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Enfin, il était trop tard pour s'inquiéter de ça maintenant, de toute façon. Il devait s'inquiéter de choses plus importantes. Ron enfila son pyjama et se dirigea d'une démarche chancelante vers son lit. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche, mais suivre Harry dans la salle de bain n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée. Il sentit soudainement ses jambes le lâcher, il s'allongea donc sur le lit et ferma les yeux avec gratitude. Il voulait désespérément se rendormir. Peut-être que lorsqu'il se réveillerait à nouveau, il se rendrait compte que tout ça n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais à quoi _diable_ avait-il pensé ? Il n'avait _pas_ pensé, et c'était justement ça le problème.

Il avait embrassé son meilleur ami. Pas une bise sur la joue, mais un vrai baiser, profond, avec la langue. Et si on se fiait à ses souvenirs confus, il avait été dans le lit de Harry puis les avait déshabillé tous les deux, et…Ron se redressa et descendit rapidement du lit. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ignora l'étrange sentiment qui lui oppressait la poitrine tandis qu'il rassemblait ses vêtements puis se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de Harry, et Ron commençait à regretter que Harry ne lui ait pas hurlé dessus. Au moins, il aurait eu une chance de s'expliquer, ou de s'excuser, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il ferait si Harry commençait à l'éviter. Il entra dans la douche, soupirant de soulagement tandis que l'eau chaude détendait ses muscles douloureux. Il se savonna tranquillement, et fut surpris de se retrouver avec une érection alors qu'il n'avait passé sa main savonneuse que deux ou trois fois sur son sexe. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de prendre une rapide douche.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, marmonna-t-il en fusillant du regard son aine. Deux trois verres et tu te fiches complètement de la manière dont tu vas prendre ton pied, hein ? Espèce de traître.

Aux mots 'prendre ton pied', son érection vibra. Ron renifla d'un air méprisant.

- Je deviens totalement barge : j'en arrive à parler à mon sexe.

Sa main sembla bouger d'elle-même, et lorsque son pouce frôla le haut de son érection, Ron réprima un gémissement. Il s'appuya contre le mur tandis que sa main se resserrait autour de son sexe gorgé. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la sensation de la peau glissant habilement contre de la peau. Différentes images provenant des magazines pornos de Seamus lui traversèrent l'esprit mais Ron les écarta délibérément et essaya à la place de visualiser sa petite amie. Laissant à sa libido le contrôle total de son imagination, sa main devint celle de Sarah, qui se tenait devant lui. Il essaya de la visualiser nue et trempée. Il l'embrassait, son corps se frottant contre le sien. Il l'entraîna sur le lit, et les baisers se firent plus passionnés, violents, désespérés. Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés puis s'éloigna un instant pour reprendre son souffle mais Harry se rapprocha et…Ron jouit en gémissant.

Ron s'effondra le long du mur, haletant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour écarter les souvenirs que son orgasme avait fait ressurgir, mais les vannes étaient déjà ouvertes. Il se rappelait être tombé sur le lit avec Harry ; ils gloussaient tous les deux comme des malades. Ron avait eu brusquement trop chaud, il avait alors retiré sa veste de pyjama. Harry s'était plaint d'avoir trop chaud aussi, et il avait essayé d'enlever sa veste de pyjama par la tête, mais il s'était empêtré dedans et avait faillit s'étouffer. Ron avait fini à cheval sur les hanches de Harry pour le libérer. Il avait finalement tiré d'un coup fort et réussit à lui retirer. Harry s'était effondré sur l'oreiller, entraînant Ron avec lui. Ce dernier s'était retrouvé allongé au-dessus de son meilleur ami, nez à nez avec lui, le souffle chaud de Harry contre ses lèvres, et Ron ne se rappelait pas avoir été si excité de toute sa vie. Les yeux de Harry, agrandis de surprise, fixaient Ron, puis ils se fermèrent lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent…

Ron s'écarta du mur. Il tremblait, son cœur martelant contre sa poitrine, une vague de pur désir le parcourant. Ce désir pour son meilleur ami avait-il toujours été là ? Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Harry avait toujours retenu son attention ; il avait toujours semblé être le centre de son univers, en quelque sorte. Même lorsqu'ils se disputaient, Ron ne pouvait s'éloigner de lui, s'empêcher de l'observer. L'avait-il toujours désiré ? Ron respira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Il nettoya comme il put la preuve de ce qu'il venait de faire avant de couper l'eau et de s'essuyer sommairement.

Il s'habilla lentement puis se mit devant le miroir de la salle de bain, fixant son reflet. Il n'avait pas l'air différent. Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un dont le monde venait de basculer. Il avait l'air d'être le même que d'habitude. Pas moche, selon lui. Pas aussi cool que Bill non plus, ni aussi musclé que Charlie. Il ne ressemblait en rien à Percy - merci Merlin - ni aux jumeaux. Ce qui était dommage, parce qu'Harry les aimait bien. Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Rien de spécial. Il renifla d'un air méprisant et lança un regard noir à son reflet. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, bon sang ? Pourquoi essayait-il de savoir s'il pouvait plaire à Harry ? La nuit dernière ils avaient été complètement saouls, c'est tout. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Harry n'était pas comme ça. Bordel, Ron non plus n'était pas comme ça. Ils avaient tous les deux une petite amie, après tout. Donc Ron ignora totalement la petite voix perfide qui lui rappela que jamais Sarah ne l'avait autant excité comme l'avait fait Harry. Il prit ses affaires et retourna dans le dortoir pour voir s'il y avait encore moyen de sauver son amitié avec son meilleur ami.

Il poussa la porte et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit ses camarades de dortoir assis sur le lit de Dean parler doucement. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du lit d'Harry. Il était vide, mais son peignoir était en boule à côté du lit. Il était de toute évidence revenu ici puis parti.

- Alors tu es encore en vie, constata Seamus.

Ron acquiesça distraitement en rangeant ses affaires. Il fut légèrement ennuyé que Harry ne soit pas là pour régler cette affaire, mais il prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit au bord du lit de Dean, faisant face au trio.

- Ouais. Écoutez, pour ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière…

- Ron, l'interrompit Seamus. On fêtait _ton_ anniversaire, tu avais parfaitement le droit de te saouler, de faire ce que tu voulais et de t'endormir là où tu voulais. On a tous trop bu la nuit dernière et on s'est comportés en véritable idiot, pas vrai ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et à Neville, qui s'empressèrent d'acquiescer.

- C'est tout le principe de fêter son anniversaire.

Il regarda Ron dans les yeux pour la première fois, et ce dernier acquiesça lentement. Seamus continua :

- Aucun de nous ne veut que toute la tour de Gryffondor soit au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier. Ou, pire, que McGonagall découvre qu'on cache du Whisky-Pur-Feu et des magazines pornos, donc on était en train de dire que…

- Les murs ont des oreilles, déclara Dean, coupant Seamus en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Seamus ferma les yeux un instant puis se tourna lentement vers Dean.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- C'est ce que ma grand-mère disait toujours quand quelqu'un commençait à raconter des ragots. Il paraît que ça date de la guerre.

Lorsqu'il vit les expressions perdues de tous les autres, il ajouta :

- La dernière guerre Moldue, La Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Ça veut dire qu'on ne sait jamais si quelqu'un écoute ou non, donc si tu ne veux pas que les gens apprennent des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas savoir, n'en parle pas.

Neville acquiesça.

- Ouais, c'est ce que Seamus disait. On devrait garder ça pour nous. Mais je ne vois pas ce que les oreilles ont à voir avec Ron qui a dormi avec…

- Nev', pas maintenant, d'accord ? Coupa rapidement Seamus, mais Neville continua sur sa lancée.

- …Harry. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il ne l'a probablement pas fait exprès. Il ne se rappelle sûrement même pas s'être couché. Je sais que moi, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Il aurait pu se retrouver n'importe où. Au moins, tu ne t'es pas endormi dans les toilettes, Ron. C'est arrivé à mon oncle Algy, une fois. Je l'ai trouvé, ronflant horriblement fort. Ma grand-mère a hurlé pendant des heures. Mais Seamus disait que les gens faisaient tout le temps courir d'odieuses rumeurs sur Harry, et qu'ils pourraient trouver ça bizarre que vous dormiez tous les deux ensemble. Et aussi parce que tu l'as embrassé, j'imagine.

Ron sentit toute couleur quitter son visage. Seamus et Dean fixaient Neville, horrifiés, mais ce dernier souriait innocemment en regardant Ron de manière interrogatrice.

- Euh…

- Au fait, où est Harry ? Ajouta Neville, jetant un coup d'œil dans le dortoir.

Ron grimaça, sa tête recommençait à le lancer. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se massa les tempes du bout des doigts.

- Oh ! Tu n'as encore pris la potion anti-gueule de bois que Sirius avait donné à Harry ? demanda Neville. Tu devrais. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand je me suis réveillé. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Ron allait tuer Neville s'il ne se taisait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa main. Il leva les yeux et vit Neville tenir la bouteille de potion. Il la prit et en but une longue gorgée, puis soupira lorsque la douleur diminua à nouveau.

- Merci, dit-il en faisant un sourire sincère à Neville.

Il se sentait légèrement coupable d'avoir souhaité la mort de Neville quelques secondes auparavant. Il était un ami génial, vraiment ; ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était si maladroit ou si son bavardage donnait à Ron la migraine. Il jacassait toujours comme ça.

- De rien, répondit Neville. Tu dois juste avoir besoin de manger quelque chose. En parlant de ça, il est l'heure de déjeuner.

- Oh oui ! C'est pour ça qu'on est venu ici, pour voir si vous étiez réveillés, ajouta Dean. McGonagall n'a sûrement pas remarqué que vous aviez raté le petit-déjeuner, mais elle va probablement se demander pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus déjeuner, et…

- Et on ne veut pas qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Ron se massa à nouveau les tempes puis soupira.

- Bon, eh bien…on se retrouve là-bas, alors ?

Ron leva les yeux vers Seamus puis acquiesça.

- Ouais, j'arrive dans une minute. Et, euh…merci, les mecs.

- Pas de quoi, répondit Seamus avec un sourire.

Seamus, Dean et Neville se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune, et Ron alla lentement jusqu'à son lit. Il s'assit sur le bord et s'étira, grimaçant légèrement lorsqu'il entendit sa colonne vertébrale craquer. Ses muscles semblaient à nouveau raides et endoloris. Il n'en était pas surpris plus que ça - le stress l'avait toujours rendu tendu, et les dix dernières minutes avait été très stressantes. Il soupira.

- Merci beaucoup, Harry, marmonna-t-il.

- Désolé.

Ron sursauta, surpris, et lança un regard furieux en direction du lit apparemment vide devant lui. Il y eut un scintillement et Harry apparut lorsqu'il eut enlevé la cape d'invisibilité. La réaction immédiate de Ron fut de lui crier dessus pour l'avoir laissé se débrouiller seul face à leurs camarades de dortoir. Mais à la place il prit une profonde inspiration et haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tout est réglé maintenant.

Ron se retrouva à fixer Harry, qui était assis les jambes croisées au milieu de son lit et fixait ses doigts qui tripotaient nerveusement son pouce.

- Harry ?

Des yeux verts surpris rencontrèrent le regard de Ron, et toutes pensées quittèrent son esprit. Il voulait lui demander si leur amitié était intacte. Il voulait demander à Harry pourquoi il ne l'avait pas arrêté la nuit dernière. Mais Ron voulait brusquement l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Ron ? Ça va ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt à quel point les yeux de Harry étaient verts ? Cette pensée le choqua, et Ron secoua mentalement la tête.

- Ouais ! Enfin, je veux dire, ouais, bien sûr, ça va.

Il chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire, et, pour une fois, son estomac lui vint en aide. Il gronda bruyamment et Ron soupira de soulagement.

- Bien que je sois en train de mourir de faim.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

Harry descendit du lit et mit ses chaussures.

- Allons-y avant qu'Hermione n'envoie une équipe de recherche. On lui avait promis de la rejoindre dans la Salle Commune, tu te rappelles ?

Harry alla jusqu'à la porte, puis se retourna pour faire face à Ron.

- Euh…on…hum…notre amitié reste la même, hein ?

Ron savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Il était absolument sûr que s'il ne disait rien, Harry sortirait d'ici en prétendant qu'il ne s'était rien passé la nuit dernière. Ron savait qu'il aurait dû l'accepter. Ses camarades de dortoir étaient contents de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la nuit dernière. Faire passer tout ça sur l'alcool et l'excitation sur le magazine porno. Mais il ne voulait pas, parce que ce n'était pas vrai. C'était plus que ça. Beaucoup, beaucoup, plus que ça. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, d'effrayant et de merveilleux à la fois, et même s'il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière, il avait vraiment, vraiment, envie de le refaire. Mais…mais il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont Harry le regardait, une supplication désespérée, qui fit que Ron se retrouva à acquiescer.

- Ouais, bien sûr.

Harry eut un sourire de soulagement.

- Super. Allons-y alors.

-----

Cette semaine avait été une vraie galère. En fait, les six dernières semaines avaient été une vraie galère. Mais Ron trouvait que cette semaine-ci les avait surpassé, et de loin. Dumbledore était parti. Viré. Ombrage était la nouvelle Directrice, que Merlin leur vienne en aide. Et Harry, eh bien…c'était une vraie boule de nerfs. C'était la foutue petite amie de son pote qui les avait trahi en dénonçant à Ombrage l'existence de l'AD, qui avait causé tout ça. Enfin, l'ex-petite amie maintenant après la flamboyante engueulade qu'ils avaient eue. Probablement. Avec un peu de chance. Et quelque chose s'était passé pendant son dernier cours de rattrapage en potions avec l'autre graisseux. Ron ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais il semblait qu'il s'agissait de la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Tout tombait sur Harry. Dès que Ron relâchait sa vigilance, même l'espace d'un instant, il se retrouvait à chercher Harry, à l'observer constamment. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un l'ait remarqué. Il faisait tout pour le dissimuler. Malgré toute la volonté qu'il y mettait, il rêvait tout le temps de Harry. Et il ne pouvait même plus se masturber sans que des images d'yeux verts et de mains fortes ne viennent le hanter. Ron sentait qu'il perdait Harry. Tout ça depuis cette cuite le jour de son anniversaire.

Ron bougea légèrement sur son siège pour pouvoir voir le passage du portrait. Harry était sorti voir Cho. Elle était venue à la table de Gryffondor juste au moment où le dîner se finissait, avec un air si larmoyant et triste qu'Harry avait accepté de lui parler. Ron grogna légèrement. À elle, il lui parlait seul. Mais lui, il l'évitait. Enfin, il ne l'évitait pas vraiment ; il évitait juste de se retrouver seul avec lui. Au début, Ron ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Harry n'était jamais là, toujours dehors, occupé ; des retenues, planifiant des heures de soutien avec Hermione, des cours de Merlin seul sait quoi avec l'autre graisseux…donc ça lui avait pris un moment avant de faire tilt.

Et il avait aussi ses propres problèmes. Il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes, même s'il en arrivait à vivre deux cents ans. Sarah n'avait jamais autant voulu Ron comme petit ami que depuis qu'il n'avait clairement plus envie de la voir. D'un coup, elle était sur Ron, comme s'il avait eu une éruption de boutons. Quoiqu'il en soit, Ron n'avait toujours aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle ; enfin, pas vraiment. Il en avait toujours été quelque peu gêné, d'ailleurs, mais Hermione avait parlé d'un ton sec d'égalité. Il avait préféré ne plus rien dire là-dessus. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était à Serdaigle, mais ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun. Ron avait uniquement apprécié leurs baisers. Jusqu'à ce qu'il embrasse son meilleur ami. Quelques jours après ce baiser, il avait réussi à la convaincre d'aller avec lui dans la Tour d'Astronomie, mais tout ça lui avait paru…mal. Elle avait semblé s'en rendre compte et s'était encore plus accrochée à lui. Il lui avait presque fallu deux semaines pour réussir à la convaincre qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Elle avait pleuré et il avait eu l'impression d'être un idiot complet. Il soupira et s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil.

- Ron !

Surpris, Ron leva les yeux pour voir Hermione le fusiller du regard.

- J'essaie d'étudier, et c'est vraiment pénible de t'entendre soupirer et grogner, et fixer la porte d'un regard noir comme si le portrait t'avait personnellement blessé !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je faisais ! Et puis, de toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tes devoirs maintenant ? C'est le dernier jour du trimestre, on va passer trois semaines sans cours. On aura le temps de les faire, même toi.

- Pas tout le monde fait ses devoirs à la dernière minute en se contentant de recopier les devoirs des autres, tu sais. Et nos BUSEs arrivent. On doit commencer à réviser si…

- Bon sang, Hermione, lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ?

- Bien !

Hermione ferma brusquement son livre et commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

- Reste donc assis ici à bouder, Ronald. Je vais à la bibliothèque.

La salle commune devint soudainement silencieuse, et Ron se rendit compte que tout le monde les fixait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? aboya-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'un bas bourdonnement de conversations reprit, Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, c'est juste que je…

Il haussa les épaules et lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été juste avec elle. Elle était une amie formidable qui ne méritait pas qu'il décharge sa frustration sur elle. Hermione reposa son sac par terre et fit face à Ron. Elle l'observa fermement pendant un moment, jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle commune puis se rapprocha légèrement de lui sur le canapé.

- Écoute, Harry et toi devez tirer les choses au clair, dit-elle doucement. Vous vous comportez bizarrement tous les deux depuis des semaines, maintenant, et je n'aime pas particulièrement être coincée entre vous deux. Vous m'utilisez tous les deux pour éviter de vous parler.

Ron commença à protester mais Hermione le fit taire d'un regard.

- Non, Ron. Je vous connais tous les deux depuis bien trop longtemps. Harry n'a jamais été d'un naturel bavard, mais dernièrement il parle à peine, surtout quand tu es dans les parages. Et tu me parles d'un ton hargneux pour des choses totalement stupides…

- On a juste beaucoup de soucis en ce moment…

-…alors que ce n'est pas vraiment après moi que tu es en colère…

-…avec Ombrage et…

-…et vous vous fixez tous les deux comme deux âmes en peine dès que vous pensez que personne ne fait attention à vous, finit Hermione avec un regard noir.

-…l'autre graisseux et…Quoi ?

Il était surpris qu'Hermione l'ait remarqué en train d'observer Harry. Mais, encore une fois, il n'aurait pas dû l'être ; peu de choses lui échappaient. Mais Harry l'avait également espionné ? C'était inattendu.

- Si tu t'étais arrêté de parler cinq secondes pour écouter ce que j'étais en train de te dire, tu m'aurais entendu. J'ai dit que tous les deux vous vous…

- Oui, oui, j'ai entendu. Je t'écoutais. J'étais juste…surpris.

- Qu'il te fixait ? Ou que j'ai remarqué ?

L'expression d'Hermione se radoucit et elle sembla presque pensive en disant :

- Nous ne somme pas tous complètement inconscient de ce qui se passe autour de nous, tu sais. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant parce que je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'avançais. Mais quand Cho est venue chercher Harry au dîner pour lui demander si elle pouvait lui parler en privé, ton expression était…enfin, disons simplement que si les regards pouvaient tuer, elle aurait eu de gros ennuis.

Hermione s'interrompit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

- Tu…tu l'aimes beaucoup, pas vrai ?

Ron eut brusquement du mal à respirer. Il n'essaya même pas de lui faire croire qu'il n'avait pas compris de quoi elle parlait. Elle le savait, et ça rendit tout ça beaucoup plus effrayant.

- Ne le dis à personne, murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne n'avait rien entendu.

- Oh, franchement, Ron ! Je suis la dernière personne à propager des ragots. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu sais. Les Sorciers n'ont pas l'air aussi étroits d'esprit que le sont les Moldus en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses de personnes du même sexe. Bien sûr, il y aura toujours des imbéciles qui - malheureusement - feront courir des rumeurs totalement idiotes, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Harry, mais si vous êtes assez intelligents, vous vous contenterez de les ignorer et…

- Non !

Ron lança un regard noir aux quelques Gryffondors qui s'étaient à nouveau tournés vers eux. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre, en baissant la voix :

- Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Il n'est pas intéressé. C'est la raison pour laquelle il m'évite. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne dois rien dire du tout. Je dois essayer de le convaincre que ce n'était dû qu'au Whisky-Pur-Feu, et que je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste, Hermione. Je ne le supporterais pas.

- Attends. Attends une minute. Vous aviez bu ? Mais quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? Mon Dieu, Ron, tu auras de sacrés problèmes si le professeur McGonagall découvre que vous avez bu dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Tu es Préfet, pour l'amour de Dieu ! À quoi pensais-tu ?

Ron gémit et s'enfonça encore dans le canapé.

- Bon sang de bonsoir, Hermione, laisse tomber, d'accord ? Elle ne le découvrira pas. C'était il y a belle lurette.

- Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas s'être passé il y a si longtemps si…Bien sûr, j'aurais dû le remarquer. Tout correspond. Le lendemain de ton anniversaire, tu n'es pas venu prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Alors que tu ne rates jamais un petit-déjeuner. Et vous étiez tous les deux gênés avec l'autre…

Hermione semblait se parler à elle-même, et elle avait cette expression sur le visage - celle qu'elle avait toujours quand elle résolvait un problème. Elle hocha lentement la tête, et son regard, brusquement enjoué et entendu, se fixa sur Ron.

- Quelque chose s'est passé entre vous deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour en parler, déclara fermement Ron.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération.

- Bien sûr que non, Ron, et c'est justement ça le problème ! Franchement, vous les hommes, vous êtes sans espoir ! Tu as besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et je serais plus qu'heureuse de t'écouter, mais ce n'est pas à moi dont tu as réellement besoin d'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

Ron fixa Hermione, horrifié.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Écoute, tu n'as pas compris ! Il ne veut pas me parler. Il était horrifié de ce qu'on avait fait. Il est sorti du lit à toute vitesse comme s'il…Oh non.

Hermione le regardait, bouche bée. Ron n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire…_ça_.

- Ron ! Que diable…

- Je ne veux pas en parler ! Grinça Ron, les mâchoires serrées.

Hermione le fixa quelques secondes avant de ramasser son sac et de se lever.

- J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me rendes mes notes, maintenant, pour pouvoir finir mon essai, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Je monte dans votre dortoir et tu vas m'aider à les retrouver.

Elle saisit le bras de Ron et le tira, le faisant se lever du canapé. Il soupira, vaincu, et suivit Hermione dans les escaliers. Elle était apparemment déterminée à connaître toute l'histoire, et ils pouvaient, au moins, être sûrs que personne ne les écouterait dans le dortoir désert.

Hermione ouvrit la porte, regarda attentivement l'intérieur, puis pointa du doigt le lit de Ron.

- Assis.

Ron enleva ses chaussures puis se jeta sur son lit. Hermione laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, Ron Weasley. Harry et toi êtes mes meilleurs amis. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment dans le monde, nous devons rester ensemble. Harry a besoin de nous. Tu dois régler cette histoire avec lui, dit-elle fermement. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, et je ne veux pas le savoir, ajouta-t-elle, mais je suis sûre que tu n'étais pas le seul à avoir trop bu, donc à moins que Harry n'eut été inconscient, il est aussi responsable que toi pour ce qui est arrivé. Maintenant vous êtes de toute évidence aussi embarrassé l'un que l'autre, mais il te regardait autant que tu l'as regardé. Vous voulez apparemment tous les deux régler le problème mais vous avez trop peur pour faire le premier pas.

Ron grommela.

- Tu as tort. Il m'évite. Même toi, tu l'as remarqué.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois d'exaspération.

- C'est de Harry Potter dont on est en train de parler, Ron. Il ne veut jamais parler à personne de quelque chose de même très vaguement personnel. Mais c'est vraiment dommage, parce qu'il va y être obligé. Et c'est toi qui vas l'y obliger.

- Facile à dire pour toi, marmonna Ron, têtu.

Hermione se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

- D'accord, d'accord, je vais lui parler. Mais comment est-ce que je vais réussir à lui parler en privé ? Il s'assure toujours qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec lui quand je suis là.

- Eh bien, ça ne devrait pas être un problème en ce moment même, non ?

Hermione balaya d'un revers de la main la pièce vide. Ron hocha lentement la tête. Bien sûr. Dès que les parents avaient appris que le Directeur s'était presque fait arrêté et qu'Ombrage prenait la relève, plus de la moitié des élèves avait reçu un hibou leur ordonnant de rentrer chez eux pour Pâques. La grand-mère de Neville et la mère de Seamus avaient insisté pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux, et Dean avait été invité chez Seamus. Ce qui laissait Harry et Ron seuls dans leur dortoir pour les vacances de Pâques.

- Il n'y a pratiquement personne d'autre dans la Tour. Ginny va même venir dans mon dortoir, comme il n'y a plus personne ni dans le sien ni dans le mien, et elle a dit qu'elle se sentait un peu seule, alors…

Hermione fut interrompu par la porte, ouverte à la volée tandis que Harry entrait en coup de vent. Il se dirigea directement vers son lit, monta dessus puis ferma les rideaux derrière lui, ne semblant même pas remarque Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière se pencha pour embrasser Ron sur la joue.

- Profites-en, Ron.

- Je ne devrais pas attendre un peu, le temps qu'il se calme ? On dirait qu'il va lancer un sort à quiconque s'approchera de lui, protesta Ron tandis qu'elle ramassait son sac et se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Il ne va pas te lancer de sorts. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Ne te comporte plus comme un lâche et va lui parler, Ron.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

- Eh bien, de toute évidence, sa discussion avec Cho ne s'est pas très bien passée. Pourquoi ne lui demanderais-tu pas comment il va, et ensuite, tu improviseras en fonction de sa réponse. Bonne chance.

Hermione ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, laissant Ron seul, à observer le lit de Harry.

------

Ron inspira profondément puis expira lentement, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il marcha lentement jusqu'au lit de Harry, et, pendant un moment, il resta là, à fixer les rideaux. Pile au moment où il tendait le bras pour les ouvrir, ils furent tirés brusquement et une paire de chaussures fut balancée de l'intérieur. Ron recula, inquiet, et évita de justesse les chaussures qui atterrirent sur le sol juste derrière lui avec un bruit sourd.

- Bordel, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Harry était tout aussi surpris, à en juger par l'expression choquée de son visage. En fait, il avait l'air prêt à s'enfuir précipitamment à tout moment, alors Ron se hâta de monter dans le lit à côté de lui, en disant :

- Est-ce que ça va ? Comment ça s'est passé, avec Cho ?

Harry soupira profondément.

- Elle voulait que je dise à Hermione d'enlever la malédiction de Marietta. Elle a dit que si je m'intéressais à elle, je devrais aider son amie. Je lui ai répondu que si elle s'intéressait vraiment à moi, elle ne m'aurait pas demandé ça. Je suis devenu légèrement désagréable après ça.

- Oh. Désolé, mec.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Pas grave. J'allais…euh…j'allais aller dans…dans…la salle de bain.

Harry commençait déjà à descendre du lit, mais Ron posa une main sur son bras et Harry se figea.

- Je veux te parler.

Pendant un instant, Ron crut que Harry allait simplement repousser sa main et s'enfuir à toute vitesse, mais il soupira et acquiesça. Ron s'installa sur le lit de manière à faire face à Harry. Ils restèrent assis en silence, Ron fixant Harry, Harry fixant ses mains qui bougeaient avec agitation sur ses genoux, tripotant nerveusement les ongles du pouce.

Ron se rendit alors compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Hermione était bien gentille de lui avoir dit qu'il devait parler à Harry, mais elle lui aurait rendu bien plus service si elle lui avait donné quelques exemples pour entamer la conversation. Parce qu'il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Et plus ils restaient assis ici, plus le silence entre eux devenait tendu. Il chercha désespérément une manière d'engager la conversation, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche décide que son cerveau n'était pas à la hauteur pour ce travail et se mette à parler de sa propre initiative.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? On n'a pas été seuls tous les deux depuis belle lurette.

Merde, merde, merde ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Les mains de Harry s'immobilisèrent immédiatement. Il continuait cependant à les fixer, évitant le regard de Ron. Ce dernier put tout de même voir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- J'aurais pu te parler, enfin…parce que mon meilleur ami me manquait, et qu'on ne s'était pas réellement parlés depuis…

La bouche de Ron se ferma, faisant ainsi taire brusquement son bavardage idiot. Il gémit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Bordel.

- Je ne t'évite pas. Enfin, je ne t'évitais pas. Je suis très occupé en ce moment, c'est tout, répondit timidement Harry.

La tête de Ron se releva. Harry continuait de fixer ses mains et avait recommencé à tripoter nerveusement ses ongles.

- C'est faux, et tu le sais.

La pression s'était accumulée dans la poitrine de Ron, et il avait l'impression que s'il se taisait plus longtemps elle allait exploser.

- Depuis cette nuit, où nous avions tous les deux trop bus, tu m'évites. Même Hermione l'a remarqué.

Une expression de panique traversa le visage de Harry et il fixa Ron, horrifié.

- Tu l'as dit à Hermione ?

- Non ! Elle a évoqué le sujet d'elle-même. Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait marre d'être coincée entre nous deux pendant nos disputes, et qu'on devait régler le problème.

- Oh, je vois.

Le regard de Harry se dirigea à nouveau sur ses mains.

- Eh bien tu pourras lui dire que tu as fait ce qu'elle t'avait dit de faire. Elle devrait te lâcher les baskets pendant un bon moment après.

Ron soupira d'exaspération.

- Je ne te parle pas parce qu'elle m'a dit de le faire ! J'essaye de te parler en privé depuis très longtemps maintenant, mais tu disparaissais toujours, et les seules fois où je te voyais, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec toi.

- J'ai été vraiment très occupé, Ron.

- Ouais, je sais. Mais je sais également que tu faisais tout pour t'assurer de ne jamais te retrouver seul avec moi. Et j'en ai assez. Donc on va en parler et régler le problème.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus que d'habitude.

- Écoute, il n'y a vraiment rien à dire. Tu as raison. C'est ma faute. J'ai très mal géré tout ça, et je m'excuse.

Ron secoua la tête.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses, mec. Je veux purifier l'air.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de…

- Et bien moi oui ! Ce qui est arrivé, est arrivé. J'étais bourré, et je m'excuse ! Putain de merde, Harry, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour regagner ta confiance ? Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus dès qu'il n'y aura plus personne autour de nous.

Harry fixa Ron, une expression totalement perdue sur le visage.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais m'imaginer ça ?

- À cause de ce qui s'est passé entre nous quand on était bourrés. N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle tu m'évites ? demanda amèrement Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Non. Non, tu as tout compris de travers.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si les hommes me plaisaient. Ce n'est que toi. Mais tu ne peux pas faire grand cas de moi si tu penses que je…Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'j'ai tout compris de travers' ?

- Eh bien, je veux dire que tu as tout compris de travers, Ron. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te ferais pas confiance ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'étais pas celui qui a…

Harry s'interrompit brusquement. Il fixa pensivement Ron pendant un moment avant de souffler doucement en secouant la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, marmonna-t-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

- Tu as raison. Je t'évitais. Les premiers jours après qu'on…hum…après, tu paraissais vraiment gêné avec moi. Je croyais que c'était parce que tu savais que je…

Harry hésita un instant puis fixa Ron droit dans les yeux et continua :

- Parce que tu savais que je t'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Donc j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je t'évite pendant un moment. Mais tu ne le savais pas, hein ?

Ron se rendit compte qu'il fixait Harry, bouche bée, et il ferma d'un coup sec sa mâchoire. Il secoua mécaniquement la tête.

- Bien. Et tu pensais que je t'évitais parce que j'avais peur que tu me traînes dans une salle de classe vide pour prendre ton pied, conclut Harry.

Il pencha la tête, et Ron comprit qu'il attendait sa réponse.

- Hum…ouais, j'imagine. Bien que ça ait l'air stupide dit comme ça.

Harry renifla, puis fit un sourire contrit à Ron. Ce dernier gloussa, ce qui sembla déclencher le fou rire de Harry, et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient hilares. Ils eurent besoin de nombreuses minutes pour se calmer, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient, ils repartaient d'un grand rire. Ron savait qu'ils riaient pour rien, que c'était simplement une façon de relâcher la tension qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux, mais peu lui importait. C'était tellement agréable de pouvoir rire à nouveau avec son meilleur ami.

- Mon Dieu, ça m'avait manqué, dit Harry avec un sourire lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent enfin de rigoler comme des idiots.

- Ouais, à moi aussi, dit Ron. C'était tellement agréable de voir Harry sourire à nouveau. "Tu m'as manqué."

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes. Harry le regardait soudainement avec une expression intense. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et avait l'air très incertain. Ron était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand Harry prit une profonde inspiration et lui prit lentement la main. Ron hésita un moment avant de retourner sa main pour qu'ils puissent entremêler leurs doigts.

- Harry ?

- Je suis désolé. Tout est vraiment de ma faute. J'aurais dû t'écouter. Tu voulais me parler, mais j'avais peur.

Harry regardait leurs mains jointes, et parlait si doucement que Ron devait faire des efforts pour l'entendre.

- Tu es le premier vrai ami que j'ai, et j'avais peur que tu me détestes. Quand je me suis réveillé et que je me suis souvenu de ce que j'avais fait, t'entraîner comme ça dans mon lit et…je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me suis dit que si je faisais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, tu mettrais ça sur le compte du Whiskey Pur Feu, comme l'avait fait Seamus. Et qu'on pourrait rester amis. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Et ensuite tout a commencé à aller de travers. Dumbledore, puis Snape, puis Ombrage, puis Cho…tout semblait s'enchaîner, et j'avais vraiment besoin de mon meilleur ami. Mais j'ai étouffé ce besoin.

Ron eut le soudain et irrésistible besoin d'enlacer Harry et d'hurler au reste du monde d'aller se faire voir et de le laisser seul. Il ne savait pas si Harry pourrait supporter plus de pression. Il pressa la main de Harry, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Harry avait fait le premier pas en lui prenant la main, maintenant c'était au tour de Ron. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se pencha et prit son ami dans les bras. Harry se raidit immédiatement, mais Ron ne relâcha pas sa prise, au contraire, il resserra ses bras autour de lui.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Harry. Tu es beaucoup trop important pour moi. Je te fais la promesse de toujours être là pour toi.

Harry poussa un soupir profond et tremblant. Ron le sentit se laisser aller dans ses bras. Ils restèrent assis ainsi pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que la jambe de Ron, écrasée, commence à avoir des crampes. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir Harry dans cette position plus longtemps.

Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas desserrer son étreinte, il bougea donc légèrement pour pouvoir s'allonger, tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait finit par refermer ses bras autour de Ron et enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Ron.

- Tout va bien. Et maintenant que je t'ai, dit doucement Ron, je ne compte pas te laisser partir.

- Tant mieux, parce que je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, marmonna Harry.

Ron gloussa puis déposa un léger baiser sur la tête de Harry. Il sentit Harry frotter doucement son nez contre son cou.

Ils avaient toujours besoin de parler de certaines choses, mais rien ne pressait. Et ça n'allait être facile ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Mais ils étaient ensemble, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Ron savait très bien que des jours sombres étaient à venir. Mais Harry n'y ferait pas face tout seul. Ron serait à ses côtés. Là où il avait trouvé sa place. Harry se blottit encore plus contre lui en poussant un soupir satisfait. Ron resserra ses bras autour de lui. La respiration de Harry ralentit et devint régulière se laissant aller au sommeil et Ron sourit doucement. Demain serait bien assez tôt pour faire face à tout ça. Ce soir, il se contenterait d'apprécier le fait de pouvoir tenir Harry dans ses bras. Ron chercha sa baguette à tâtons, bougeant lentement pour ne pas réveiller Harry, et fit apparaître une couverture. Il les enveloppa tous les deux et ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir.

ooOoo

Fini :D Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour l'auteur (et pour la traductrice, aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir...) :D Et, si l'envie vous en prend, passez faire un petit tour sur notre forum de traduction de fanfics slash Harry Potter (adresse dans notre profil). On sera tous ravi de vous accueillir :D


End file.
